Darkness Never Dies
by Baby.Moonkin
Summary: This story is about a not so simple band of nobodies doing all the Oraganizations dirty work. Two of them use keyblades for weapons, something that would have been completely unheard of if Roxas was still around. The four friends are send to Hollow Bastion on a blind mission that will change their lives and the lives of others drasticly.
1. Prolouge

Hello! Baby Moonkin here :D So excited to finally be posting a fan fiction that is based off an old chat room from a little over four years ago. This is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, I don't own any except for Rexmag, Rexvlis, Mixmi, Syxton, etc. I'm sorry for any bad spelling, I lack in that skill. Hope you enjoy!

(Prologue)

All I could feel was the cool wind on my skin and the sand sinking between my toes. My mind was numb, and the man in front of me crossed his arms. He wore a black coat with his hood up causing shadows to cover his face. A portal, the ones I've read about, opened behind him. It swirled blue and purple in the middle, the black on the outside flicked out like fire and blended with the purple a little.

The man that stepped out was the same height as the other, but he had more of a muscle build in his upper body. His hood was pulled down to show shoulder length silver hair, a tan face, and a pair of narrowed, golden eyes. His commanding voice filled my ears, "This is her?"

The other man nodded slowly and only once. The silver-haired one turned his eyes on me making my dig my toes deeper into the sand and clenched my fists tighter. The necklace in my right hand dug into my palm a little more. Silence passed between us…I refused to speak.

"Bring her after you complete your mission here. She may be the number 16 we've been looking for." He turned and stepped through a new portal that appeared in front of him.

The hooded one stepped close to me. I could just barely make out a face through the shadows, however, his eye I could see perfectly. They were a brilliant silver color with flecks of gold and black. The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly, hinting at a hidden smile. Leaning close to me face, he peered into my eyes. After a short while he straightened his back. In front of me appeared my name. The one I am called by, Gamer. The letters moved to circle around me, stopping not long after. An 'X' had been thrown in and the other letter moved places. I could feel his eyes connect with mine once more.

"Rexmag." He said in a smooth, low voice. Slowly he reached out his hand to me.

I placed my right hand in his, the necklace sitting between our hands. A smirk was now visible on his lips that slowly turned into almost an evil grin.

I gave him the item he seeked, he gave me a new life.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Sunset colored buildings passed by me in a blur. The people of this world shut themselves inside their houses. They had a good reason to, the gigantic heartless was probably pretty damn scary. For me, however, it was heart points. I've been saving up for WEEKS to get knew gear from that damn moogle. I hate how that thing calls me Kupo. Like, what the HELL does that even mean?

Anyway, I scaled a building to face my enemy. I lack in the heartless naming department, like hardcore, soo you're stuck with my dumb descriptions. You know when at some point, the cute little shadows turn into those tall, muscular things? Well, that's what this thing is, but on a much larger scale. Its height almost as tall as the Bell Tower at The Station. Yes, in Twilight Town. And yeah, this thing doesn't just die, but I know its secret.

I dashed forward on the roof of the building, summoning my two personalized keyblades. They were light and familiar in my hands. Lurebreaker in my right hand and the Neverkey in my left (Neverkey is short for The Key That Never Was). Jumping into the air I glided forward as I dodged huge heartless hands. With great aim, might I say, I threw Lurebreaker at the Heartless's eye. She sunk in beautifully, causing the heartless to disperse. A heart appeared where the heartless once stood. I reached forward to touch the heart, to send it off and collect the points as always, but it reacted differently. It disappeared at my touch. My fingertips began glowing a faint pink. Something in my chest thumped, making me double over coughing.

"Rexmag!" Someone placed their hand on my back, "Are you okay?"

I grabbed their sleeve and glared at them, grimacing in pain. Finally they pulled down their hood, it was just Rexvlis. Sitting back against the wall of another building I focused intently on my breathing, He watched me with carefully guarded eyes.

Silence passed between us. He finally spoke, "What happened?"

I rubbed my tired eyes, "I'm not entirely sure. I felt something thump in my chest and I lost my breath."

He grimaced, looking down at the roof, "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone."

"Tell them what? That I had a strange coughing attack? They can't do anything about that and besides-"

"Your eyes, Rexmag." He cut me off.

"What are you talking-"

"Your eyes give you away!" He kneeled in front of me, "You absorbed a heart, didn't you? You have one now don't you? Damnit I thought I was the only one. You aren't supposed to heave one yet! Diz said it would be awhile!" He looked into my eyes, "Rexmag, you're-"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Rexy, WAKE UP." Mixmi yelled from outside my door, "It's the four of us today!"

"What world?" I sat up in my dim room, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Uhm..."

"Mixmi..."

"Oh! Sorry!" She giggled, "It's just Hollow Bastion."

I sighed, "You had me worried for nothing."

She peeked her head in, "Can I come in?"

I started gather my clothes for the day, "Yeah. Help me but together an outfit. I suck at making outfits for this place. Everyone is so randomly dressed."

"If I dress you, you can't complain." I nodded in agreement as she sat on the edge of my bed. She'd put together an outfit that seemed to resemble her personality. Smokin' hot with a side of I'll kick your a**. A tight, white hoody that ended before her belly button, to show off her new piercing, was partially un-zipped to show part of a black sports bra. Dark, ripped skinny jeans clung to her legs, making her look even smaller and brown combat boots ended about mid-calf. Her dark-ish, cobalt blue hair spilled around her in beautiful waves, making her sunkissed skin glow(in a good way). She staired at me with her bright silver-blue eyes. Then she smiled.

_What have I gotten myself into.._

It took about an hour for her to make up her mind. We now where wearing the same top with the opposite colors. She had someone gotten me into a pair of black leather shorts and just under the knee combat boots. She stood back and then ran to my closet, digging out an old dagger holder and attaching it to my thigh. She had pulled my long black hair into a messy bun on the back of my head and placed a delicate silver headband on my head. Looking at myself in the mirror, I shrugged. My deep violet eyes with silver flecks shone brightly.

I offered her a small smile, "Thanks."

She opened my door and walked out, calling over her shoulder, "Anytime!"

Turning back to my mirror, I sighed. Dealing with all the outfit changes was such a hassle. We are part of the organization...but we hardly get to dress like we are. AFter Xion, number 14, they came up with an under cover organization. Which is a place to put the rest of us. After members started being eleminated in the main 13, we had to start doing all the dirty work for them. Mainly collecting hearts, which is just boring, busy work. Whenever they send the four of us to Hollow Bastion, its usually for a greater reason and requires a longer stay. In other words, Hollow Bastion is never boring.

Sighing, I headed out my door, closing it with a soft click behind me. Mixmi, Syxton, aand Rexvlis were waiting for me. Syxton had his eyes on Mixmi, though she seemed pretty ticked off about something. Both boys were in a pair of dark jeans, dark shirts(Syxton's was a dark gray, Rexvlis a dark red), and dark shoes. Syxton had on his silver chain with dog tags and Rexvlish with his black leather jacket. Some things, never change.

"My Hollow Bastion group." Saix stepped up to us, looking at both Mixmi and I up and down. The guys noticed and didn't seem to like it. Rexvlish tighted his fists and clenched his jaw, Syxton crossed his arms and glared.

"Give us the orders and quit checking us out." Mixmi had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Theres heartless and nobodies that have become powerful. Too powerful. They seem to have developed minds of their own, along with personalities and possibly even emotions. We're not sure how advanced they are exactly...but the four of you need to split into groups of two, find them, and eleminate them. You'll be in Hollow Bastion for an indefinate amount of time."

"How many are there?" Rexvlis asked.

"Ten or so."

"Or so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Theres possibly a few more." We all sighed at this, we were going into this mission practicly blind. He opened us up two portals, "Split up and go."

With that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

Mixmi grabbed Syxton's arm and went through one of the portals that closed as they went through. I looked up at Rex, he still looked pissed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Rex."

He looked at me, his silver eyes glowing, "Not until he is long dead."

I frowned, "Rex."

He relaxed a little bit, sighing, "The way he looks at you. If he wasn't an upper I'd lay him out on his ass."

"Well, put that behind you for now. We have a long mission so you won't have to deal with him for a while."

He frowned and nodded, stepping through the portal with me at his heels. On the other side there was a two room apartment with a king size bed, two dressers, a beat up chest, and a table with four chairs. The second room was a bathroom. On the able was an oil lamp, candles covered the dressers and another lamp was on top of the toilet.

I moved over to look in a dresser with purple handles on it. Inside were t-shirts, my size, and a black leather jacket. They seemed to smile up at me. I took a pair of dark jeans from another drawer, a t-shirt, and stripped right there. Changing my clothes. I took the pair of boots next to my dresser and plopped down on the side of the bed to put them on.

Rex just shook his head, "Every time she dresses you."

"Her outfits are...cute. I guess. They just are not comfortable at all." I stood and stretched, "Anything in the chest?"

He threw a violet pouch at me, filled with munny, "There is more where that came from."

"Nice. Shall we head out now?"

He nodded and opened a portal, "By the way, this is the only real way in and out."

"So if I get split from you..."

"You won't be able to get back here."

I frowned, "That's lovely."

He leaned in close to my face and whispered, "Don't get separated then."

Frowning more I pushed him through the portal then stepped through myself. We were in an alleyway in the busier part of town. A white circle formed under my feet, I jumped back just as it rose to make a foggy white cylinder that was my height. It then went back to the ground and faded away. I looked at Rex who shrugged and motioned for me to follow him. We continued through the damp, smelly alley in silence. In a darker part of an alley, to our right, a cute little shadow appeared and looked around a bit. Rex summoned his keyblade.

He stepped forward to kill it but I grabbed his shoulder, "Wait.."

The same thing that happened to me just a few minutes ago happened to this poor little heartless. This time, however, the little heartless dispersed. The white flashed green, and it was then gone.

We looked at each other, both questioning what we just saw in a silent conversation. He spoke first, "Avoid those.."

"Yeah. Uh, sure thing."


End file.
